FamilyChoice Cinematic Universe/Movies
FCCU is a block which has movies for the whole family to enjoy, for kids 6-14 (animated movies), for people 15 and older (live action) List *Mammoth: Movie *Randy's 1st Movie *Timmy Toonson: the 1st Movie *A Bug's Life (1998) *A Bug's Life 2 *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Sunset Shimmer: the Movie *Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1998) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *The Great Mouse Detective *Almost Famous (2000) *Phoebe in Wonderland (2008) *The Sleigh Ride Adventure (2014) *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) *Casper (1995) *Rise of The Guardians (2012) *Rise of The Guardians 2: The Return of Guardians *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White 2: The Revenge of The Queen *My Little Pony (2014) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2015) *Vanishing: Darkest Time *Steven Universe (2015) *Maleficent (2014) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Little Miss Sunshine (2006) *Jumanji (1995) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *Dear Dracula (2012) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Sonic The Hedgehog: Halloween Movie *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Frankenweenie (2012) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *The Addams Family (1991) *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *The Little Vampire (2000) *Beetlejuice *Twitches (2005) *Twitches Too (2007) *Girl Vs. Monster (2012) *The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (2010) *Monster House (2006) *Halloweentown (1998) *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) *Halloweentown High (2004) *Return to Halloweentown (2006) *Santa Hunters *Santa Clause is Coming to Town *Christmas Day (film) *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Rudolph Returns *Rudolph Christmas in July *Jack Frost *Elf *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Christmas Movie: Twilight's First Wish *Sonic The Hedgehog: Christmas Movie *Frosty The Snowman *Frosty Returns *a Minecraft Christmas *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *A Christmas Carol *A Christmas Carol *A Christmas Carol *A Christmas Carol *A Christmas Carol (2006) *A Christmas Carol (2009) *At Jesus' Side *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2017) *Frozen Christmas (Frozen's Christmas Flim The Christmas Version of Frozen) *ParaNorman (2012) *Monster House (2006) *Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? (2008) *Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? (2014) *The Addams Family (1991) *Addams Family Values (1993) *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) *King of Life (2015) *King of Life 2 (2016) *King of Life: A Midquel Story (2017) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen 2 *Frozen 3: Elsa Unleashed *Frozen 4: Elsa Unleashed 2 *Frozen 5: The Revenge of The Villains *Frozen 6: The Groom of Elsa's *Frozen 7: Shrek in Arendelle *Frozen 8: Sonic in Arendelle *Nancy Drew (2007) *Aquamarine (2006) *Mermaids (1990) *The Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life (2015) *The Secret World of Arrietty (2010) *Trilogy (2015) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Lion King *Lion King 1/2 *Lion king 2: Simba's Pride *Lion King 3: Scar Return *The Jungle Book (Winter 2016) *Hercules (2018) *Alice in Wonderland (2016 Live Action flim) *Alice: In Wonderland *Alice in Wonderland (Disney Version) *Japan Girls *Japan Girls 2 (2016) *Japan Girls 3 (2024) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Hop (2011) *Zoom (2006) *Home Alone (1990) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) *Jumanji (1995) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks! (2014) *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) *The Elm-Chanted Forest *The Dragon That Wasn't (Or Was He?) *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw *Practical Magic (1998) *Labyrinth (1986) *Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory *Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) *Sugar Sugar Rune (2015 live-action film) (2015) *Practical Magic (1998) *The Witches (1990) *Princess Protection Program (2009) *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) *Practical Magic (1998) *The Witches (1990) *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009) *Once Bitten (1985) *Vampire Dog (2012) *Princess Protection Program (2009) *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) *Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012) *The Dark Crystal *Poltergeist *Dr. Seuss's Halloween is Grinch Night *The Halloween That Almost Wasn't *Witch's Night Out *Casper's Halloween Special *Blackbeard's Ghost *The Pumpkin That Couldn't Smile *The Haunting of Barney Palmer *The Worst Witch *Frankenweenie *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Which Witch Is Which *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) *Sofia the First: the Final chapter: The Mobian Life & Journey *Christmas Heart (2015) *Ultimate Lifeform-like God of the Universe (2020) *Little Fockers (2010) *Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) *Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) *The Perfect Man (2005) *New York Minute (2004) *What a Girl Wants (2003) *The Country Bears (2002) *Snow (2004) *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006) *Snowglobe (2007) *Madeline (1998) *Catch That Kid (2004) *Raising Helen (2004) *Monster High: Haunted (2015) *The Haunted Mansion (2003) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Alpha and Omega (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) Category:Lists Category:Movie Lists